


Applied Problem Solving

by moriann



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/pseuds/moriann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a good idea at the time. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applied Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everysecondtues (tuesday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



> Thanks to mikeneko for beta and hand-holding.

Bryce had always prided himself on his professionalism. If he was on an assignment, he always kept his head in the game.

When Director Graham told him that Chuck becoming the Intersect was his mess and that, as such, he was going to have to take care of it himself, he thought it would be great. So what if he had a tiny, harmless crush on his asset? Bryce was a professional, and he was sure he could keep the situation well under control.

That was, however, before he found himself having sex with said asset in the supply closet on a top-secret Chinese missile base.

***

It was supposed to be a simple in-and-out: break into the complex, steal the plans for the prototype, get out quietly before anyone noticed they were there. The mission was going along swimmingly, so very unlike their last few engagements. And then Chuck just had to lean against the alarm trigger and bring half the base's contingent down on them. In typical Chuck fashion, he also had looked so damn earnestly apologetic about it.

If Bryce was there alone, he would've gone out the window and up to the roof and been out of there before the armed-to-the-teeth guards started running after him. Chuck however, for all the government secrets buried in his brain, lacked the basic physical training needed to pull that off. That was why, instead of attempting his preferred escape route, Bryce pulled both of them toward the janitorial closet down the hall. The closet was so cluttered there was barely any room for two grown men to fit inside, so they ended up pressed against each other, something hard and pointy digging uncomfortably into Bryce's back. There was a small bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling, giving barely enough light to see Chuck's face a few inches away from his. Chuck's eyes were wide, panic clearly setting in. They could hear the soldiers run past their hiding place.

"We're going to have to make a break for it once the next group passes," he said, hoping to snap Chuck out of it.

"Do we have to?" Chuck said. "I mean, not that I want to stay here forever, but right now it seems like a very nice place to be. Compared to the outside, where there are scary men with big guns, running around trying to kill us. So, you know, I'd like to vote for staying." It amazed Bryce how long Chuck could sometimes run on without breathing.

He heard another patrol run down the corridor and put his left hand over Chuck's mouth to silence his babbling. He waited for the soldiers to pass them by and didn't remove his hand until he was sure they were out of earshot.

"We can't stay here. If we stay in one place, sooner or later they're going to find us." So far the search was chaotic, but that wouldn't last for long. Bryce was trying to come up with a way out of the base that involved neither acrobatics nor a gunfight when he felt Chuck trying to squirm away from him. "Stop moving. The last thing we need is for you to send one of these boxes crashing down and alerting them to where we are." He grabbed Chuck's jacket with both hands and jerked him closer. Chuck's eyes went even wider, and that's when Bryce felt Chuck's erection digging into his hip. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" he muttered incredulously. Chuck once again tried to move away, and the part of Bryce's brain that was still capable of rational thought applauded the idea. Unfortunately, the other part, the one screaming 'Yes!' and applauding wildly, was winning the argument.

When his right hand slid lower and moved to unzip Chuck's trousers, Bryce decided to blame it on adrenaline. Chuck shot him an incredulous look and opened his mouth to say something, but Bryce was already one step ahead of him and leaned forward to catch his mouth with his lips. He could feel Chuck still trying to speak for a moment and then, suddenly, change his mind and get on with the program. Bryce deepened the kiss, and saw Chuck's eyelids flutter closed.

It wasn't like Bryce had never thought about this before -- but he'd never pictured a situation like this one, mostly because what they were doing was clearly insane. That little fact didn't stop him from filing away in his memory the expression Chuck was now wearing and how his groan sounded before their kiss managed to cut it off.

Bryce curled his fingers around Chuck's cock and started jerking him off. His other hand migrated to the back of Chuck's head, tilting it to allow his tongue better access. Since he was already waving his professionalism goodbye, he might as go all out. He trailed a series of small, nipping kisses along Chuck's bottom lip and jaw and felt his whole body tremble. Chuck's head fell back on the boxes behind him, and Bryce took advantage of it, moving lower to Chuck's neck.

Chuck was now thrusting his hips into Bryce's hand and making small noises that were sure to feature prominently in Bryce's fantasies. He made a mental note of how a particular spot on Chuck's neck made him hiss and arch into his hand.

Bryce could tell he was close and twisted his wrist once, twice, and then Chuck was coming, his breath hitching in little gasps.

***

They did manage to get off the base -- mostly because post-coital Chuck was much easier to wrangle toward an exit. Bryce caught himself considering using hand-jobs as a valid panic-averting technique in the future, and he could practically feel his innocuous crush developing into something way more complicated. But since he and Chuck were so far both pretending nothing had happened, Bryce still had it all under control, really.

But he had a sinking feeling that denial and him are going become best pals in the very near future.

  



End file.
